Her Eyes Are Like The Sun
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: " Listen here you arrogant, self-centered, good for nothing wolf! I attacked this Caribou first! If you think your threats are going to work on me, you have another thing coming! I've fought harder opponents than you!" I barked as I jumped at him. He took a step back and seemed to realize what he was doing. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Hutch may have finally found his match.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alpha and Omega. I do own the plot of this story and my OCs.

~Sun Storm~

The sun shone with an unforgiving harshness as I crouched low in the tall grass, watching as a caribou grazed peacefully. I would have to time this just right or else my family and I would go hungry. I breathed in deeply as I counted quietly to myself.

"One, two, three!" I huffed before striking out at a juicy caribou neck, just as another blur of color latched onto its rump. I let go, panting, before glaring at the intruder.

"Who do you think you are?" I shouted as I bared my teeth.

"This was mine." He growled as we sized each other up. He was rather cute I suppose, with grey and black fur, and black markings that run just below his amber eyes.

"I attacked it first." I growled as I dug my claws into the dirt, trying to decided if I was prepared to fight for food or if I would just be better off hunting for something else.

"Are you prepared to fight for it dog?" He growled as he step towards me, putting himself between breakfast and myself. How dare he?

" Listen here you arrogant, self-centered, good for nothing wolf! I attacked this Caribou first! If you think your threats are going to work on me, you have another thing coming! I've fought harder opponents than you!" I barked as I jumped at him. He took a step back and seemed to realize what he was doing.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Whatever. You can have the stupid Caribou. I'll find something else." I growled before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" He called as he caught up to me, standing in front of me to block my path.

"What?" I sighed, already feeling tired.

"Maybe we could share it." He offered before stirring me back to the deliciously waiting Caribou.

"Well, alright." I replied with a light smile before I barked four time rapidly, giving the signal.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Alpha and Omega. I do own the plot of this story and my OCs.

~Hutch~

I watched a four pups came running from behind a large boulder, pushing at each other to get to the Caribou first. I chuckled lightly when the female pup pushed her brother out of the way.

"Children, where are your manners?" The she wolf asked as she sat down and gave them a stern look. They all paused and looked up at her, before they seemed to take notice of me.

"Sorry momma." They chorus before they waited for further instructions.

"Are they yours -" It was here that I paused to allow her to make the introductions.

"Sun Storm, but you can call me Sunny, and yes their mine. The female warrior is Holly Rain, the brooding male with dark brown fur and white paws is Shadow, the male who seems as if he's up to no good with dark brown one and golden underbelly is Blaze, and quiet lighter brown male with the white underbelly is Hunter." She introduced as each pup looked up in turn to smile at me with a mouth full of food. Sunny seemed to realize that they were stuffing themselves because she bark quickly and they stopped eating to look at her.

"Aren't you going to save any for our new friend-" And she looked at me expectantly.

"Hutch, and they can eat all they want. I'm sure you all have a long way to go to get back to your pack." I answered as I smiled at them. She gave me a strange look before she nodded at the pups who wasted no time in digging back into their breakfast.

"Come sit." Sunny spoke as she walked a little bit away from the pups, but still staying close enough that she could get there quickly if something happened.

"I wanted to thank you for the caribou. You didn't have to." She started as she smiled at me. I took in how beautiful she was as the sun reflected off of her golden fur. The white of her underbelly spread to the under part of her jaw and tail. Her golden eyes matched the intensity of the sun and I noticed that she had a bracelet of vines on her left leg.

"It was no problem really. Like I said, you probably have quite a journey to get back to your pack." I replied as I suddenly became aware of the scent of berries and woods that lingered on her fur.

"There is no pack anymore. We're all that's left." She replied as she looked off into the distance. I frowned as I looked at her. I couldn't imagine a life without a pack.

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself. _She might not want to talk about it idiot._

"There was a war between the northern and southern packs. A lot of the pack members died off and then the snow storm killed those who were left. I was pregnant at the time, so I didn't have pups to worry about. I traveled into the woods and survived off of berries and roots for a while, though once I had the pups I started to really hunt. We've been traveling for a while hoping to find somewhere to settle down, but so far no luck. It's not all bad though. I get to teach my pups the way I want. With no alpha and omega segregation. I've taught them that all wolves are meant to be equal." She explained as she smiled, the white of her pointed teeth gleaming. I could feel my heart beat pick up in pace and knew that I was smitten. Even if I didn't want to be.

"I think I have a way to help you." I finished with a smile before I motioned for them to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Alpha and Omega. I do own the plot of this story and my OCs.

~Sunny~

I'd never seen a place so beautiful or wolves that got along so well. The older wolves worked side by side to get work done while pups ran around play fighting with each other or helping out with chores as best as they could.

"Every one works so well together." I replied as I watched several wolves stop what they were doing to watch us.

"Once the girls of Winston and the son of Tony and an Omega married, they did away with the Alpha and Omega segregation. Everyone lives as equals now." Hutch explained as he smiled at me. I was shocked to say the least. I'd never known wolves who shared my view of things before, it was refreshing.

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked as I watched my pups introduce themselves to a group of pups that had walked over. Hutch looked at me for a moment before motioning for me to follow. _Not answering my questions? Suspicious much?_

"Kate, Humphrey." Hutch called as a pretty brown wolf with a purple flower in her hair walked by talking to an over active grey wolf with blue eyes. I watched as they paused to smile at Hutch before walking over to us.

"Hey Hutch, how are you?" Kate asked as she looked from him to me.

"Good. This is Sun Storm. She and her four pups are in need of a pack." He explained. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you have to offer the pack Sun Storm?" Humphrey asked as he sized me up. I stood taller as I met his eyes.

"I was a hunter in my old pack." I explained as I smiled lightly, trying to appear friendly yet not weak. Kate looked me over before staring off behind me. I turned to find my pups running towards us at full speed._ Oh no._

"Incoming." I warned before my pups tried to stop but ended up running into Hutch, Kate, and myself. Humphrey managed to get out of the way in time.

"Sorry Momma, Hutch, and Mrs. Lady." My pups chorused as they stood up and shook themselves off. I frowned at them before helping Kate up off of the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." I apologized as Kate giggled.

"No problem, they're cute." She replied as she smiled at them.

"So, can they stay?" Hutch asked as he looked at Kate with wide eyes. Kate looked to Humphrey who smiled and nodded.

"Of course. She'll have to room with you until we can get her something built, and she'll be on your hunting team. I trust you can show her the ropes?" Kate asked as she gave Hutch a strange look.

"Of course. Thank you Kate, Humphrey." He finished before they nodded to each other.

"Come on." Hutch spoke before he walked off.

"Come on children." I called as they began play fighting with each other.

"Where are we going momma?" Blaze asked as he subtly pushed Hunter down. I rolled my eyes at their playful shoving.

"To our new home." I replied before I motioned for them to follow and ran to catch up with Hutch. Things were really looking up.


End file.
